All Star
by Ginevra Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Leima! POr favor! O que um Malfoy pode conseguir ao conhecer uma Weasley: aprender a amar O que um Malfoy pode ter se perde uma Weasley: Uma dor


**All Star – Songfic **

com a música All Star(Cássia Eller)

Draco Malfoy havia terminado Hogwarts tinha 7 anos. Em seu último ano no colégio tinha conhecido a menina Weasley que, como ele tinha pensado naquela época, não era mais uma menina. Havia se transformado em uma mulher com uma beleza que ele nunca tinha visto. Uma beleza rara e delicada, que fazia com que seu coração frio e orgulhoso batesse num ritmo descompassado e se sentisse terrivelmente abobalhado. Começaram a namorar.

Passou os melhores anos depois de Hogwarts ao lado da ruiva.

**Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você**

**O sal viria doce para os novos lábios**

As famílias de ambos não aceitaram o namoro. Fugiram. A guerra estourou. Eles em uma ilha isolada vivendo em um mundo paralelo. Se amando. Esquecendo do mundo que ardia na guerra. Ele a olhava e sentia-se ligado a ela para sempre. Não vivia mais sem ela. Eram ligados por um amor que estava acima da vida e da morte. Estava acima da querra e da paz. Acima de tudo. Olhava pra ela e se sentia completo. Estar com ela bastava.

**Colombo procurou as Índias mas a Terra avisto em você**

**O som que eu ouço são as gírias do seu vocabulário**

Depois de 2 anos afastados da guerra receberam a notícia que sabiam afetaria todo aquele mundo que haviam feito juntos: a guerra agora estava em toda parte. Não tinha mais nenhum lugar no mundo que não estivesse apavorado e aterrorizado. Tudo aquilo que um dia eles pensaram que podia ser pra sempre começavam a descobrir que não seria. Acabaria, eles querendo ou não. Afinal, faziam parte daquele mundo também. Decidiram voltar para Londres. No início, tudo deu certo. Decidiram ir pra Toca e tentar convencer a todos a aceitar a união. Sabiam que depois que a guerra acabasse não teriam mais chance.

**Estranho é gostar tanto do seu All Star azul**

O mundo não os aceitaria. E por alguns dias pensaram ser possível realizarem seus sonhos no futuro. Estare mjuntos sem medo e sem se esconder. Estarem livres para se amarem. Não importava nada. Apenas que se amavam.

**Estranho é pensar que o bairro das Laranjeiras,**

**Satisfeito, sorri**

**quando chego ali**

**e entro no elevador**

**aperto o 12 que é o seu andar**

**não vejo a hora de te encontrar**

**e continuar aquela conversa **

**que não terminamos ontem**

**ficou pra hoje**

Se enganaram. Mesmo estando em momentos difíceis não os aceitaram. Não quiseam se aliar. Aliar a Guerra ao Amor. Tentar entender que o Amor estava acima da Guerra. Eles eram a prova disso. Mais ninguém queria ver. Ninguém queria entender.

**Estranho mas já me sinto como um velho amigo seu**

Se viram novamente no meio de tudo. No meio do Ódio, da Guerra, da Morte, de tudo aquilo que eles evitavam e evitavam a anos. Mais já era tarde. Já estava acontecendo aquilo, que mais que tudo, tudo no mundo, tudo que eles sabiam que aconteceria um dia mas que se recusavam a ver: estavam se destanciando. Estavam tomando partido naquela guerra idiota e sem sentido. Estavam se esntregando ao ódio e ao poder. Estavam se esquecendo um do outro e de como se amavam.

**Seu All star azul combina com o meu, preto, de cano alto**

**Se o homem já pisou na Lua, como eu ainda não tenho seu endereço**

**O tom que eu canto as minhas músicas para a tua voz parece exato**

Se viram lutando em lados opostos. Um ocntra o outro. Se viram frente a frente novamente. Porém, com suas varinhas um contra o outro. E por mais que seus corações doessem vendo um ao outro do outro lado e fazendo tudo aquilo que eles lutaram juntos contra já não podiam mais voltar atrás. Estava feito. E não tinha mais volta.

**Estranho é gostar tanto do seu All Star azul**

Draco a viu caindo. Correu até ela vendo-a perder o sorriso que lhe fazia quere-la ainda mais ao seu lado. Apoiou sua cabeça em seus ombros e a abraçou. Estava-a perdendo, e nã opodia evitar. Chorou. Como a muito não chorava. Chorou por perde-la. Chorou por não ter ficado ao lado dela. Chorou por ama-la. Ouviu sua respiração fraca. Seu coração baixo e sem forças. Ouviu sua voz doce pela última vez.

- Eu te amo Draco. Não se esqueça, nunca, por mim, por nós, nunca se esqueça de amar.

- Não Ginevra. Não vá. Podes viver! Sei que podes!

- Não Draco. É o fim. O fim que pensávamos que não fosse chegar mais chegou. E agora que chegou nã ovou chorar por ele. Vou apenas lhe dizer que nunca deixei de te amar. Nunca. Nem um dia se quer.

- Te amo Ginevra. Te amo mais que tudo. Não me deixe sem seu sorriso. Sem sua voz. Sem seu beijo. Sem seu amor. Não sei viver se tem amar.

- Nem eu Draco, nem eu. Prefiro morrer, do que viver sem te amar. Acho que é por isso que morro Draco porque – disse já sem forças – porque não poderia mais te amar. E viver sem te amar é o mesmo que não viver.

- Eu te amo, meu amor, Eu te amo Ginevra.

Disse Draco vendo

**Estranho é pensar que o bairro das Laranjeiras,**

os olhos dela

**Satisfeito, sorri**

**quando chego ali**

**e entro no elevador**

se fecharem

**aperto o 12 que é o seu andar**

**não vejo a hora de te encontrar**

**e continuar aquela conversa **

**que não terminamos ontem**

e seu sorriso selar o seu sono eterno.

**ficou pra hoje.**


End file.
